Your Butler, Hackneyed
by Burnt Scones and Roses
Summary: A simple Sebastianxreader fanfiction. Nothing too special.


**A/N: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way and all characters belong to Yana Toboso. **With that out of the way, this is just a little something I whipped up for all the Sebastian fangirls. Go nuts.

Your Butler, Hackneyed

"It is time to get up. Mistress, please wake," comes a calm, familiar voice. You know you must get up because he is persistent. You give a wide yawn and slowly sit up as Sebastian draws the curtains open, a smile upon his face as the early-morning light nearly blinds you. "You've a busy day," he continues, slipping off your nightgown before starting to dress you in the formal Victorian-style clothes, "First is breakfast, of course, which has been prepared by Bardroy. You then will have violin lessons with yours truly. After that you must sort through the invitations you have been sent by the other nobles. Lastly, I will help you practice your formal dancing and then you will be served dinner." Sebastian finished tying the laces of your shoes and straightened, tall, dark, and still smiling. You feel the heat rise in your cheeks slightly, always having had sort of a thing for the butler, demon or not. You nod and rise to your feet, allowing Sebastian to tie the eye-patch around your head to conceal the symbol of the contract embedded in iris of your right eye.

You always feel slightly off with the cloth over your eye; unbalanced and asymmetrical. The entire world shifts slightly to the left as the right half fades to black. Picking up your ornate walking stick, your fingers grip the cool gold and Sebastian moves gracefully from the room, tailcoat swishing behind him. You follow to the dining hall where a long table is laid out with all the food sitting at the head, where you are to be seated. Sebastian politely draws out your chair just as you are about to sit. As you place various foods onto your plate; scones, sausages, eggs, you note that all of it is cooked to perfection. Certainly not the hands of the clumsy chef, but more those of the skilled butler beside you. Deciding not to say anything, you eat in silence, the only sound being the clink of silverware on the plate.

Almost as soon as you've finished eating, Sebastian swiftly clears away the plates, trays, and silverware with one fluid motion. You rise from your chair and the black-clad butler is almost immediately at your side once more. "Now that you have eaten, it is time for your violin lessons." he says before striding from the room with yourself at his heels. The two of you move to your own personal study, where Sebastian draws out the black violin case from a neatly-organized closet, removing the instrument and handing it to you. As you take up the proper playing position, he slips his 'teaching glasses' onto his face and smiles before setting page of sheet music onto the stand in front of you. Your eyes examine the complicated string of notes and you frown slightly in concentration before slowly beginning to play the calm, classical tune. The sound is beautiful and harmonious for a moment or two, but you suddenly hit a sour note and the violin makes a screeching noise. You stop as Sebastian frowns slightly and places his gloved hands over yours. "You are pressing too hard on the strings. Here," he says, guiding your hands with his own, the music more mellifluous this time around. You blush again, but let him assist.

Lessons are soon over and you take a seat at your desk, Sebastian moving from your study to complete his daily tasks. Sighing, you begin the tedious chore of picking through all of your mail. Most of it is junk or mail for the Funtom company that was accidentally addressed to you. What isn't consists of bills and invites to formal affairs. You don't particularly enjoy these things, but you must attend for the sake of your reputation and the company you uphold and represent. Managing to sort everything, you sigh deeply and rest your head on your arms, shutting your eyes. Sebastian will fetch you when he is done, but you have a feeling he's been finished for quite some time and was merely waiting for you to do the same. This feeling is confirmed as the butler briefly knocks on your door before entering with a smile, saying, "You cannot sleep yet, Mistress, you've still your dance lessons to attend to with me." You straighten and rub your eyes, nodding slightly before rising from where you sit.

Sebastian tugs down his gloves so that they fit more tightly around his slender fingers before clapping his hands together in a business-like manor. "Now then, let us begin," he says before placing a record on the player that sits atop of an antique wooden table. The familiar formal tune of the waltz fills the room and the butler offers you his hand. "I shall be your dance partner." You're straightening out your hair slightly as he says this and you give a faint smile before nodding and carefully taking Sebastian's hand and having to reach up to place the other on his shoulder while his free hand rests on your waist. He is rather tall and you must look up to keep eye contact with the butler as he slowly instructs you through the dance, your heart thumping nervously the entire time. Accidentally, you end up trotting on Sebastian's foot and stumble, but he turns it into a graceful dip as the song ends. "Not bad, but you've quite a way to go still... perhaps some supper and then I will assist you in turning in for the night?" he smiles before straightening and adjusting his tie slightly, moving back toward the dining hall.

Dinner was brief and the food elegant, as always, and you're exhausted. After showering and preparing for bed, Sebastian tucking the covers around you, he smiles and draws the curtains closed so that the light of the moon will not disturb you. He seems so pale that he actually glows in the dark along with the crimson of his eyes. "Goodnight," says the butler as he makes to exit, but your voice halts him with, "Sebastian...?" You're slightly embarrassed by how much of a child you sound, but he turns and smiles. "Could you please stay? Until I am asleep?" is your request. You are suddenly glad for the darkness so that Sebastian is unable to see the blush spread across your cheeks, but you have a feeling he can see it nonetheless. He gives a slight bow and moves over next to the bed, his teeth flashing white in the dark. "Of course." You give a faint smile before settling into the bed and glancing up at Sebastian once more, giving a small, almost sheepish motion with your head for him to lay beside you. The butler smiles and removes his shoes before climbing into the bed, making almost no noise.

Turning over to face him, you look up at the demon as if asking if you are allowed to come closer. He smiles in response and you carefully wrap your arms around his middle your head resting on Sebastian's chest, pleased to find that he is surprisingly warm. You are also aware of a slow, rhythmic heartbeat under your ear and his layers of clothing, glancing up at Sebastian in question. "Despite what you might think, I am very much alive." he says in answer to your unspoken question, flashing another white smile. Content and rather uncaring that this is the creature that will ultimately be your demise, you close your eyes and are aware of his soft voice.

"Goodnight, Mistress."


End file.
